LOST:Faces
by Lostfanatic
Summary: As the survivors see new and old faces, new mysteries are brought up, and new ones are reconfigured.


**Episode 5, Season 2: Faces**

**Last time on LOST**: _Desmond comes back to station 3, in fear of what he will see. Inside, Locke sits on the computer, ready to hit EXECUTE. Jack sleeps in the other room, wary from his shift. As Desmond enters, he makes a mad dash for the computer, Locke, surprised, lets him glance at the computer without question. "You got it working, you got it working, wait," Desmond said skeptically," you're not the same", and with that, put a gun at Locke's head. From the bedroom, Jack comes out, carrying a gun. Tension rises, and Jack shoots at Desmond. Locke cries "It is meant to me," and jumps in the way, dying instantly. Desmond gets shot to, and with "I'll meat you in another life, Brother," dies. _

The sky was blue, sea clear, sand a pale yellow. To a normal person, this would have been a completely ok circumstance, but to Doc. Jack, things were slightly out of shape. For one, it was quiet, something that doesn't happen to often on this cursed island. Two, the trees were perfectly still, not a branch or leaf was moving. Three, nobody was insight. However far out you go, it seems there is always someone, or…something near. Something was about to happen, this was the only thing John was particularly sure about.

The sky burst at that very moment. A certain gale forced wing struck the doctor, instantly knocking him to the ground. Looking forward, towards the ocean, a marvel was happening. The sand was forming. The gale was streaming hurtles of sand at him, but it wasn't blowing in a normal way. Not that anything was normal on this godforsaken rock. The sand then did a very peculiar thing. It stopped, but in midair. A wall of sand was in front of john. Fear soothed over him. Then grain by grain, the grass started to move in a certain position. An eye formed, followed be a nose, mouth, hair, and even small facial hair, and pimples. As the form took final shape, Jack stared it in the eye, when the truth stared back at him. John was staring at a crude form of Walt.

**LOST**

**Commercial**

Kate stared at the sky. Her face was stone, but her mind a building ready to collapse. Jack had been gone for 5 hours, after saying he'd be gone for a half an hour. Kate couldn't help but start feeling nervous, after the events of the past few days. After the lab had been found, and the scientist Desmond shot, everyplace but the beach was avoided. Jack was still suffering from a small shock disorder, and she was a bit shaken up herself. And then Locke. Locke had the worst fate of all. After Jack escaped, and returned with the gun. Locke kept on screaming no, this was meant to be. But Jack persisted, and threatened Desmond for the release of me. Jack was ready to shoot, and Locke jumped in front. Went straight through his head, but Desmond's thick skull stopped it. Needless to say, two had been killed, at the expense of one. After that, nothing could go back to normal.

Kate turned, just in time to see Charlie bolting towards her. Kate sighed; the bearer of bad news was on his way, probably looking for Jack. A pang of fear shot through her, but quickly was locked up in her mind.

"Kate, have you seen Jack?" Charlie whispered heavily.

"I haven't seen him, why?" Kate sighed back.

"Kate, the raft …pieces have been found..on ..the beach." Charlie yelled.

"Their all gone, all gone, none of them made it." He started screaming frantically.

"Damn," Kate said with a sign of defeat.

**Commercial**

Jack stared at Walt with a dumbstruck look on his face. The face was so real, it was la to much.

"_Jack, Jack, are you listening?"_ said the form of Walt.

"Your, your not real, are you?" Jack said feebly.

"_Yes, I'm hidden and scared, it's dark, everyone's gone, where's my Dad, where's my Dad, where's my DAD!"_

"Walt, calm down where are you, what hap...pened. I don't know where Michael is, he was with you, on the raft?"

"_No, others came, the others came. They took me, and…and they burned the raft. Dad was yelling, me too. Both of us were crying. I was scared, I still am. Jack your going to save me right? Right? Don't leave me here, don't leave me with THEM." _

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't worry all be there, I'll save you."

Tick, Tick, RRRRGGGRRRREEE. Jack spun around. The trees were moving. Beep, Beep, CRASH. Silence struck the surrounding area. Jack quickly got up. The sand fell back to the ground. It was time to go. The tree nearest to Jack flew out of the ground. With a thud it landed next to him. Running, running was the only option. So Jack ran.

Jin looked around. Besides the grim sight of the hole he was in, not all things were bad. Michael was in the hole next to him, and Sawyer two down. The others would not come near. Even though they were in control, they were scared. The quickly dropped us in, not wishing to touch us. Since then, only one had passed.

"What the hell is wrong with these people," Sawyer hissed.

"Ask them, ask them about Walt," Michael replied.

"For Christ's' sake, he is not here, and there not the people on the boat, get over it," Sawyer replied menacingly.

"Hey, you don't know what it's like"

"The hell I do, I've got enough out of you to raise a kid tomorrow, and you shouldn't be talking, you've had him for what, two months super-daddy?" Sawyer commented in his usual one-liner accent. Sawyer sighed; they just wouldn't grasp the situation. Jin couldn't speak English, and Michael's head was full of 'I must save Walt', both were getting near insanity. I should give them a little hit on the nogg-

Sawyer's thoughts stopped immediately, someone was coming. A shadow came over him, and with one quick motion, something fell in next to him. Following instincts, and just everyday street knowledge, Sawyer backed against the wall.

"Hello is someone there?" a lady's voice called out.

"Yes, and who the hell are you," Sawyer replied. Every nerve in his body was shaking.

"Mandy, I was on a plane, it crashed, en route to Los Angeles, flight-

"815," Sawyer finished an awestruck look on his face.

**Commercial**

Jack kept on running; it was gaining speed, whatever it was. A tree flew down with a thud in front of him. The thick palm tree branches scraped his arms in knees, causing a thick run of blood go down his leg. It didn't matter; the monster would do much worse. Quickly he marched into the beach, trying to gain layaway the thing. Hopefully it wouldn't go in the water. If it could, well let's not think about that. Water splashed around his knees, and with a gasp, dived deep into the merciful ocean. 30 seconds later, Jack swam up; turning to maybe get a view of what was chasing him. Jack shuddered; something was just beyond the beach, hiding in the endless valley of trees, waiting, and waiting. Jack noticed a dark shadow moving under him. Before he had a split second to think about what that may be, his feet were caught, and was pulled under…

"What happened to you," Sawyer said breathlessly.

"I crashed, came ashore, found food, water, survived, and two days ago, while hunting, they got me, and I've been here ever cense," Mandy said.

"Damn, and to think you've been here all along, while we've been have'n parties on the other side of the island," Sawyer commented.

"What happened with you," Mandy said, awkwardly.

"Well, I'll tell you, we've been to hell and back," Sawyer laughed.

"But don't worry, there is no way in hell were staying here, because when mister _other_ ass here comes again, he's goin to get a little surprise," Sawyer said angrily, while holding up a revolver.

"Where did you get that, was it on the plane, why didn't you use it when they got it?" Mandy questioned hurriedly.

"Because, I was to busy getting a pole slapped against my head Missy," Sawyer said again in his one-liner voice. "And why are you so interested suddenly sweetheart," Sawyer questioned. In one swift movement, Mandy punched Sawyer, grabbed the gun, and yelled "lev me u," while the _other_ brought her out of the cage. Mandy was one of them.

**Commercial**

Jack yelled, letting an intake of water speed into his system. Whatever had him was strong, and kept on pulling him further and further down into the deep. Jack writhed, but it only made the animal hold harder, and swim faster. Now they must be fifty feet and gaining. Jack's ears were ready to pop, and his lungs were nearly empty. Jack couldn't believe that after all of this, this was how he was going to die. It was almost unfair. A second before he past into blackness, Jack's moth felt air. He looked up; he was in a metal cave, a grotto in the water. Tubes and pipes ran up the walls, dust covering the doors, and ceiling, the place gave off an old abandoned feeling. But as jack looked closer, he noticed it wasn't abandoned, Jack saw someone moved in the shadows.

"I guess we won't have to wait until another life, brother," Desmond said.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Hurley was violently was taken out of his dream. Hurley looked around; another 108 minutes had already passed. While Jack said the button was a fraud, Hurley believed something wasn't right, especially with the numbers. As Hurley, made his way to the computer, he quickly pressed EXECUTE. With a bored sigh, Hurley looked at the countdown. With a look of terror, Hurley read 00.00, the timer had run out. CRASH!

**5 seconds later**

"Dude"

**LOST**

**Next time on LOST:** What happens to Jack, and is Desmond back from the dead and maybe Locke too? What will happen to Jin, Sawyer, and Michael, stuck in a hole, surrounded by the _others_? And what happened to Walt, and the _others_ on the boat? This and more will be revealed, along with a twist that will change life on the island yet again. Only on LOST.


End file.
